A Day Without Puns
by The Author of Fanfiction
Summary: What happens if Chat accepts Ladybug's challenge to not use a single pun for a whole day? He uses pick-up lines! Read to see what happens:).


**Hey, fellow Miraculous Readers! As of now, I haven't completed my other fanfic, so this was just a little thing I wrote for my brain freeze. WARNING: There will be a lot of corny puns, and pick-up lines! You have been warned. Otherwise, enjoy!**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, nor did I come up with the puns and pick-up lines. I only own the plot and my own imagination.**

Ladybug have had enough.

It had began on just a normal day, nothing special or bad about it, until patrol time came.

"Well, M'lady, it's nice to see you out here for _paw-trol."_

Ladybug groaned at Chat's voice. She turned around to glared at him playfully, and said,

"Chat, do you know how many puns you've made ever since we first met?"

Chat grinned mischeiviously at her and replied, "I don't know, but I am _purrety_ sure that it's an _ameowsing_ amount!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Those three you just made in the last minute were the 93rd, 94th, and 95th pun!"

Chat gave a playful wink. "Well, Bugaboo, why don't I make five more right _meow?"_

She held back her groan as she retorted, "Please DON'T."

"You know you love my _pawsome_ puns, LB. After all, they aren't that _clawful,_ are they?"

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"I am absolutely not _kitten_ you right now, M'lady!"

Once again, as Ladybug rolled her eyes, she braced herself for the next pun. Both her and Chat knew that the next coming one would be the 100th pun, and Chat would most likely use it tonight. But when nothing came, shock fell over her.

"Well, Ladybug, ready for another night of patrol then?" He looked oddly serious when he said that, which led Ladybug to look at him suspiciously. Finally, not knowing what to say, she replied simply,

"Let's go."

 _Half an hour later..._

Ladybug secured her yoyo in place.

"Well, that was quicker than usual," she said, breaking the silence. Chat nodded. "Well, I have to get back now," he said quietly. Ladybug looked at him for a moment, before sighing.

"Chat is something wrong with you?" She questioned, a bit worried. Chat stared at her before asking,

"No, why?"

"Well, you aren't as chatty today, minus our discussion before patrol," she explained, before giving a confused look. _Wait, what were we talking about before patrol? It's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't seem to remember what? Wait a minute..._

Suddenly, it dawned on her. Her eyes widen as Chat gave her a wide smirk, and then said,

"Well, M'lady, you _spotted_ that out unusally quickly!" He grin widen with glee as Ladybug let out a groan. Now she remembered. It was about Chat's 95th pun. Make that 100th, now.

"Dang it, Chat..." Ladybug gritted her teeth. "That was your 100th pun!"

"Actually, 101st pun," he corrected her. "You made my 100th one, Bugaboo." His chesire grin widen.

"What?" She was confused. When?

"Well, didn't you mention that I wasn't as _chatty_ as usual, M'lady?" he chuckled at the unintended pun. Ladybug shook her head while glaring at him.

"Chat, is there a day the goes by without you making a pun?"

"Oh, do I sense a challenge?" Chat grinned michieviously.

Ladybug scowled. "Well, I challenge you to go through a whole day without making a pun!"

Chat snickered. He already had a plan set up for this. "I accept! But what will I get if I win?"

Ladybug pondered on it for a moment. "What do you want?" Chat stared at her. "Wait, I can get anything?" Ladybug nodded confidently. "Sure, _if_ you can win."

Chat glanced at her over confident expression. _Just as gorgeous as her other expressions,_ he realized. He grinned and got out his staff to start climbing home.

The second before he was going to leave, he looked over his shoulder to face Ladybug.

"As for my prize for winning..." He hesitated, not knowing if he should say it or not. _What's there to lose?_ He grinned. "You have to go on a date with me!" As soon as the words came out, he extended his staff to reach home.

Once Chat was out of sight, Ladybug stood for a minute, gaping at him.

"Wait, what?"

The next day, Ladybug got ready for patrol. She was unusually excited this time, consiering the fact that she wanted to see how Chat would handle this challenge, not to mention a bit confused on the fact that he wanted a date with _her,_ of all people.

Ladybug met her partner on top of a building.

"Ready Chat?" She gave an evil smirk.

"Of course, Ladybug," he replied, with a smirk of his own. Before both of them went to the place they were suppose to patrol, Chat stopped her.

"By the way, Ladybug," Chat said, while taking out his staff. "Are you a dictionary?"

Ladybug looked at him, confused. "What? Of course not! Why?"

He gave a loud grin and replied before taking off,

"Because you add meaning to my life!"

Once again, he had _miraculously_ caused Ladybug to stand still in shock for a moment, before her face turned pink and she yelled after him,

"CHAT!"

After patrol ended, the two heroes sat on top of the same building. They decided to rest for fifteen minutes before heading back home.

"So, Ladybug, want to play a game?" Chat asked, breaking the silence.

"What game?" She looked at him curiously.

"Any game, just not hide and seek," he responded.

"Wait, why?"

Chat looked up to her and grinned. Behind his mask, there seemed to be hints of a blush.

"Because a girl like you is hard to find!"

Ladybug's face turned red, and she huffed. "Chat, don't you remember the challenge? No puns for a day and you get... a prize." Her mind was still puzzled over the fact that Chat wanted a date with her.

"And I'm not using puns," Chat pointed out. "I'm using pick-up lines. Besides, you know you love them. You're as red as a stop light!"

"And so are you," Ladybug retorted.

Chat smirked. Now was the perfect time to put in another one.

"Well, Ladybug, if I were a stop light, I'd turn red everytime you are passing by, just so I can see you a bit longer!"

Even though Ladybug rolled her eyes, Chat knew that she was blushing. He snickered at her reaction, annd decided to add in one more.

"If we were numbers from one to ten, I'll be nine, you'll be the one I need!"

Ladybug shook her head, but let out a little giggle. Despite the pick-up lines being corny, they were a bit adorable too. And she'll never admit this to Chat, but it was kind of flattering that he used it on her.

Suddenly, she remembered something important she wanted to talk to Chat about.

"By the way, about your prize..." Ladybug hesitated, not sure how to word it. "Even though you were cheating, you still won anyways, but... um... are you sure you want a date with me?" She lowered her eyes, embarrassed by saying that.

Chat nodded turning a bit pink. "Well, since we were working a bit hard with all the akumas and patrol, I thought I'll be nice to have a little off time or vacation from being a superhero. But you can consider it whatever you want."

For a moment, there was an awkward silence. Ladybug broke it by saying,

"Well, it's time to go back now. See you tomorrow, Chat."

"Oh, and by the way, Ladybug..."

She turned around to look at him. "Yeah?"

He gave her a smile before asking, "You wanna know what's the best thing in my life?"

she looked at him confused. "No, what?"

"It's the first word in my question!" With that, he leaped back home, with a smile on his face. Ladybug whipped out her yoyo, chuckling.

Once the two detransform, they went to bed.

In Marinette's room, she told Tikki,

"Chat's pretty corny, isn't he?"

Tikki giggled. "He's pretty sweet, too!"

Marinette laughed and replied, "Nah, he doesn't always mean whay he says."

Unknown to both of them, as Adrien got in his bed with Plagg curled up at his head, he smiled once more and thought to himself,

 _I meant every word I told you, M'lady._

 **So once more, thanks for reading! I'm not sure if there will be a second chapter, so for now, it will be completed. Oh, and by the way, I know the pick-up lines were really corny, but they were better than most that I searched up! Anyways, please leave a review.** _ **Au revoir,**_ **readers!**


End file.
